


Not Surprised

by HapSky



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Accidents, Friendship, Gen, Grandmother is not surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapSky/pseuds/HapSky
Summary: Little Red is a whirlwind of curious energy, Grandmother is not surprised–and the Big Bad Wolf is confused, but strangely alright with this situation...





	Not Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my uni seminar about fanfiction (yes, fanfic studies are a Thing and I still can't believe that either)
> 
> Also written for the same seminar:
> 
> [Lost Tags and Wormy Lure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033650) (Final Fantasy XV)  
About Toads and Cats (Harry Potter)  
[What If](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033422) (Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild)

Grandmother wasn’t surprised all that much, really. Where her daughter was prim and proper in almost every aspect of her life, her granddaughter was a whirlwind of untamed curiosity. It didn’t mean Little Red didn’t try, oh she did! It only meant little Red was a bit clumsy at times, a bit too carefree at others, and often enough she was both. So really, Grandmother wasn’t surprised.

Little Red on the other hand was at the brink of tears, shock and panic was clearly written on her young face, with quivering lips and a snotty nose. Her cap had slipped off her head, leaving her brown hair tousled, leaves and tiny branches sticking out in every direction. She almost looked as rouffled as the giant unconscious wolf she carried in her small yet strong arms.

“I fell,” Little Red cried into the wolf’s fur.

Grandmother hushed her with soothing words, and ushered her inside. Little Red sniffled and obediently dragged the wolf into Grandmother’s living room with her. She sat down in one of Grandmother’s comfy armchairs, hugging the passed out wolf close. Both were covered in a red, shiny liquid. Grandmother carefully kneeled down next to her granddaughter to inspect them for injuries.

“I didn’t mean to kill him,” Little Red sobbed quietly, heartbroken over what she had done.

There were a few cuts on the wolf’s head, but far from anything he would die over. The liquid smelled sweet, and after glancing into Little Red’s basket, Grandmother’s theory proved to be true. The wine bottle was broken.

“He’s not dead, my dear,” Grandmother said and gave Little Red a comforting smile. “He will wake up again. Let’s clean his fur and treat his wounds.”

So they did, and Grandmother taught Little Red how to use different healing balms, how to stitch a cut close, and it helped Little Red to calm down. It was always good to learn how to take care of one’s own mishaps. Soon enough, true to Grandmother’s words, the wolf woke up.

“I fell,” Little Red repeated herself, tears welling up once again. “I fell like mother said I would when not staying on the path and I broke the bottle like she said I would and I’m so sorry I hit you,” she rushed out her apology.

“Ah…” the wolf nodded slowly, feeling his head with his paw. “It’s, ah… It’s quite alright. I know the forest can be tricky to navigate when wandering off the track,” he said, a little confused. Usually, he liked when someone left the path, often times it would promise him an easy meal. He was not used to being the victim in these situations.

However, Little Red insisted on giving him her share of the sausages Grandmother had cooked for her to take back home, apologising once more. It’s the least she could do, she had told him when he had asked if she were sure.

“Next time you want to wander off the path,” the wolf said upon leaving, “when you found pretty flowers, or a shiny stone, or something... I could help you?”

Little Red smiled wide at him. “Then next time, I will bring some cake for you as well!”

Grandmother wasn’t surprised all that much, really. Where her daughter was always wary of strangers, her granddaughter found a friend in everyone she met. So really, Grandmother wasn’t surprised at all her Little Red could befriend even a big bad wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ( ´ ◡ ` )


End file.
